List of Battle Tree Trainers/Backpacker
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Tree and Battle Agency. Darla or Kayla * is used only in by Kayla. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBackpacker F SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Backpacker |name=Darla and Kayla |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Nuzzle|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Sweet Kiss|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Status |move4=Charge Beam|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Twisted Spoon |move1=Volt Switch|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Safeguard|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Psyshock|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Disarming Voice|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Dig|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Poison Jab|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swagger|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Sand Attack|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Passho Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Hex|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Flame Burst|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Wish|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Surf|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Helping Hand|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Magnet |move1=Quick Attack|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Quick Attack|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flail|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Work Up|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Custap Berry |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Lax Incense |move1=Screech|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Aqua Jet|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Block|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Yawn|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Dream Eater|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Moonlight|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Charcoal |move1=Fire Fang|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flame Charge|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Odor Sleuth|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Quick Attack|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Heavy Slam|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Curse|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Mean Look|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Baton Pass|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fling|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thief|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Toxic Orb |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Fling|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dizzy Punch|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Fightinium Z |move1=Metal Sound|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Status |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Aura Sphere|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Heal Pulse|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Thunder Wave|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Focus Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Punch|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Scope Lens |move1=X-Scissor|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Whistle|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Mirror Coat|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Helping Hand|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Wise Glasses |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Damp Rock |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Thunder|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Snarl|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Snatch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Fake Out|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Soft Sand |move1=Hone Claws|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Drill Run|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Iron Defense|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Heal Pulse|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Draining Kiss|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Payapa Berry |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Circle Throw|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wide Guard|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Black Belt |move1=Low Sweep|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Guard|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Retaliate|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulk Up|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Focus Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Salac Berry |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Endure|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Baton Pass|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Muscle Band |move1=Shadow Punch|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Iron Defense|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Status |move3=Bulldoze|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Heavy Slam|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dig|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bug Bite|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Sound|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Flamethrower|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Hyper Voice|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Snarl|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Noble Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Heal Pulse|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Muddy Water|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Confide|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Misty Seed |move1=Misty Terrain|move1type=Fairy|move1cat=Status |move2=Tail Whip|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Helping Hand|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Dazzling Gleam|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Rockium Z |move1=Stealth Rock|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Accelerock|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Polish|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Status |move4=Rock Climb|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Double-Edge|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Counter|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Sleep Talk|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Heat Rock |move1=Solar Beam|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Weather Ball|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Sunny Day|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Synthesis|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Occa Berry |move1=Trop Kick|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Play Rough|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Sweep|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Feint|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Flower Shield|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Dazzling Gleam|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Endure|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Light Clay |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Tomb|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Light Screen|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Spiky Shield|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Wish|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Nuzzle|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Shell Bell |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Surf|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Pulse|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Special}} Tammy or Reese * is used only in . |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBackpacker F SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Backpacker |name=Tammy and Reese |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Psyshock|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Water Pulse|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Trick Room|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Heal Pulse|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Frost Breath|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Snore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Stockpile|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Hypnosis|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Rain Dance|move2type=Water|move2cat=Status |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Soft Sand |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Yawn|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Whirlwind|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Blizzard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Muddy Water|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Zoom Lens |move1=Hypnosis|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Dream Eater|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Helping Hand|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Night Shade|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Mean Look|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Kee Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Recover|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Wonder Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Megahorn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Quick Guard|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Reversal|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Damp Rock |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Sandstorm|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Status |move4=Ingrain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} Gwenny |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBackpacker F SM.png |size=150px |prize=7 |class=Backpacker |name=Gwenny |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Icy Rock |move1=Hail|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Status |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Fly|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Lum Berry |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Mind Reader|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Shard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Extrasensory|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Psychium Z |move1=Future Sight|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Memento|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reflect|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Flame Orb |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=U-turn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Facade|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fling|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Future Sight|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Healing Wish|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Copycat|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Explosion|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Payback|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Electrium Z |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Extrasensory|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Lava Plume|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Will-O-Wisp|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Status |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Confuse Ray|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Status |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Bulldoze|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Zoom Lens |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Confuse Ray|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Rest|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Double Team|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Moonlight|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Toxic|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Bright Powder |move1=Rest|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Sleep Talk|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Smack Down|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fissure|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Extrasensory|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} Fernanda |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBackpacker F SM.png |size=150px |prize=7 |class=Backpacker |name=Fernanda |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | / |held=Charti Berry |move1=Frost Breath|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Reflect|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Steel Wing|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Tailwind|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Status |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Sky Drop|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Heat Rock |move1=Sunny Day|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Solar Beam|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Air Slash|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Firium Z |move1=Heat Wave|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Burn Up|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Eruption|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Extrasensory|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Solar Beam|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Sacred Fire|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Rockium Z |move1=Thunder Wave|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hammer Arm|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Rock Polish|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Amnesia|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Defense|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Status |move3=Charge Beam|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Toxic|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Double Team|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Zen Headbutt|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Dragon Claw|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Latiasite |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Roost|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Status |move3=Thunder Wave|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Status |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Sunny Day|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Solar Beam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Earth Power|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Magma Storm|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Sacred Sword|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=King's Rock |move1=Bulldoze|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sacred Sword|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | / |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Rest|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Damp Rock |move1=Hurricane|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Taunt|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Smooth Rock |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=White Herb |move1=Hammer Arm|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Explosion|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} Category:Subpages